The perverted 'gamer' of Naruto
by ImDeadInside510
Summary: Summary:Hey everyone, names Hamako, well it is now. You see I use to live in your world, a small gear in the machine we call society. That was until I died and was given the opportunity to reincarnate into the world of Naruto as it's 'gamer'. Follow me on my journey to fuc- I mean swoon all the woman of the world of Naruto... except Hinata out of respect for Naruto... maybe


Summary:Hey everyone, names Hamako, well it is now. You see I use to live in your world, a small gear in the machine we call society. That was until I died and was given the opportunity to reincarnate into the world of Naruto as it's 'gamer'. Follow me on my journey to fuc- I mean swoon all the woman of the world of Naruto... except Hinata out of respect for Naruto.

* * *

 **You Died**

"This is fucking ridiculous…" I said in disbelief as I stared at the floating words in front of me. No shit, you don't have to point it out to me. 'I remember my death clearly thank you very much, I don't need someone or something to remind me. It makes it so much worse that I died for literally no reason. I was on my way to the local gym via my new hybrid bike. It was a cool morning, every time I exhaled it would come out as a milky smoke. When I arrived I saw her… that one thick asian girl i've been seeing for the past few weeks. Honestly the only reason I come to the gym so early is to see her. Like god damn man she is so thick, I didn't even know asians could be that thick man. Whenever she did a squat ughhh… wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah anyways I was hitting about 2 plates and a 35 (for those of you that don't know what that means it means that I had two 45 pound plates and a 35 on each side of the bar. In total I- my character **(** because I wouldn't change my whole schedule to check some girl **)** out was bench pressing about 295 pounds). Anyways while I was on my 5th rep she decided to start stretching right I front of me. She bent over to touch her feet and the lower she got the weaker my grip got on the bar. Then when she was about to touch her feet, I lost grip of the bar and it fell on my neck breaking my neck. It's all that bitches fault! Being so god damn sexy… Whatever' I thought before shrugging. Soon after I finally noticed the anomaly that I found myself in. Floating in a void like area with floating letters being a dick to me? 'Am I high or something? Is this what death is' I asked myself before the words changed.

 **[Reincarnation Process Initiate]**

 **[Randomly selecting world…]**

 **[World 'Naruto' Selected]**

 **[Remaining points to spend - 50,000]**

 **[Loading customization screen…]**

 **Customize Character**

 _Please use all your points to customize your new body!_

 **Bloodline:**

 **Random(Locked) -** _Cannot be changed, find out about our father to see it_

 **Random(Locked) -** _cannot be changed, find out about your mother to see it_

 **Village association:**

Wanderer(Selected) - You have no affiliation to any village meaning you can join any village you want.

Other options

Konohagakure - Village Hidden by Leaves (20,000)

Sunagakure - Village Hidden by Sand (15,000)

Iwagakure - Village Hidden by Rocks (10,000)

Kumogakure - Village Hidden by Clouds (15,000)

Kirigakure - Village Hidden by Mist (5,000)

 **Character Information:**

 **Name:** Hamako _(_ Find about heritage to gain last name(s) _)_

 **Status:** Wandering Orphan

 **Age:** 10

 **Level:** 5

 **Main Stats**

 **Health:** 1000

 **Chakra:** 500

 **Strength** : 10

 **Speed:** 25

 **Attack Power:** 10

 **Defense:** 5

 **Evasion:** 1%

 **Crit Strike Rate:** 1%

 **Crit Strike Bonus:** 150%

 **Secondary Stats**

 **Stun Resistance:** 0

 **Poison Resistance:** 0

 _Command to expand more stats_

'Holy shit' I thought to myself shocked at what I just read. 'Apparently I am being reincarnated into naruto! I love that show, I watched it over so many times I basically know everything about it. Smiling to myself I read my options and make a struggling face on whether to be mad or happy. I have two bloodlines which I am happy about but I have to be ten again. Ugh going through puberty is going to be a bitch but being able to do awesome jutsu's is going to be sick. Also think of all the girls I can get' I thought while drooling over the picture of me with all those sexy ass kunoichi's in the Naruto series. 'Ok, ok i'll leave hinata out of respect for Naruto, Sakura meh maybe later when she develops more. Ino mmm to bossy but god damn her body' I thought to myself before my nose started to feel like it was on fire. I rubbed my nose and looked at my hand to find blood on it. "What the fuck type of anime cliche is this?" I said out loud while wiping my hand on my leg. This type of shit never happened in my other life but I guess it's bound to happen now that i'm apart of this universe. Selecting to continue another window popped up.

 _Before we can reincarnate you have 50,000 points remaining, do you wish to use them at the shop?_

Nodding my head the words disappeared and a market like on those mmorpg's came up with a list of items I could buy.

 **Shop**

 **Recommended Items -**

 **[Create instance ID] - 10,000 -** This ID allows you to make a personal training ground that starts out blank but can have monster added to it. Time in the training ground is 3 times slower than the regular time flow so 5 minute in the training ground equates to 1 minute in the real world.

 **[Monster Starter kit] - 5,000 -** Use this kit to add monsters to your personal training grounds. They are unlimited and will always respawn. Monster Included in kit: **Jagras, Great Jagras, Aptonoth, Gajau, Pukei-Pukei, Kestodon**

 **[Environment: Ancient Forest] - 15,000 -** Tired of killing monsters in a blank training room? Well equip this and your training grounds will change into an uninhabited forest with giant waterfalls, unknown mushrooms, unidentified ores and lots of other surprises.

 **[Crafting Starter kit] - 5,000 -** Tired of having to spend all your hard earned cash on weapons and gear? Well that ends today with this crafting starter kit which will teach you the basics of tailoring, blacksmithing, material gathering and so much more!

 **[Basic Needs Starter kit] - 3,000 -** Sometimes the hardest things in life are the most basic. This kit includes: [ **Cooking for beginners], [Household upkeep for beginners], [Hunting for beginners], [Fluent Japanese], [Bartering]**

 **[Ninja Starter kit] - 10,000 -** This kit contains the foundation for any ninja to become great. This kit includes: **[Elemental Nation history], [Molding Chakra exercise], [Leaf Sticking exercise], [Academy three], [Basic academy Taijutsu], [Academy General Education]**

 **Points remaining: 50,000**

 _Mentally command what you want to buy, if you want more options mentally command 'more options'_

Nodding to myself I got to work. The first thing I bought was the **[Ninja Starter kit]** as that was the one thing I had to have. Next I bought the **[Create Instance ID],** the **[Monster Starter kit],** leaving me with a total of 10,000 points remaining in which I bought both the **{Crafting Starter kit],** and the **[Basic Needs Starter kit].** Finally finished I commanded the screen to continue.

 **Adding 2,000 points to storage…**

 **Task 'storage' complete!**

 **Saving settings…**

 **Finding good spawning spot…**

 **Spot found!**

 **Spawning now!**

 **Have a good time!**

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

 _Unknown location 2 years before Naruto's Graduation_

"Fuck my head" I said while holding my temple with my right hand while pushing my left hand on the floor for support. I've had concussions before but none of them hurt as bad as this. As I tried to get up my eyes started to burn as if they were on fire. I clenched them shut real quick and put my hands on top of my eyelids trying to feel out the pain. Switching between my eyes and temple the pain got worse and worse between them both. Then suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes to see a transparent window with a glowing blue outline. Words started to appear on the window.

 **Welcome to the Naruto Universe! You are the designated 'gamer' of this world meaning you have been given lots of power and resources. These powers and resources are useless if you don't know how to use them so do you want me to help you?**

 **[Y/N]**

I immediately said "yes" out loud and the words changed.

 **Good choice! Anyways let's get started!**

The words read as two other windows popped up on its side. The window on the left seems to have a list of my stats and an in depth explanation of what they mean. On the right window was a my inventory with the stuff I bought from the store.

 **The window on your left is your stats with a explanation of what each stat affects. If you want any more information just ask. Please read over the window.**

The window read like this:

 **Stats**

 **Health(HP):** _HP is the numerical value of damage you can take before you die. If you reach ⅛ of your total HP you go unconscious. When your HP reaches 0 you are dead._

 **Chakra(CP):** _CP is the numerical value of chakra you have stored in you. If you reach ⅙ of your total CP you receive the chakra exhaustion effect. If you reach ⅛ of your total CP your chakra exhaustion effect evolves to sever chakra exhaustion. When you reach 0 CP regardless of you HP you die._

 **Strength(STR):** _STR is the base of your attack power but it does so much more. The higher the STR a person has the more weight that person can carry. Some weapons require a certain STR level to wield. Do not be fooled as having the minimum amount of strength to wield a weapon does not mean they have the possibility to use it to its full potential._

 **Speed(SPD):** _SPD is the max speed that a person can run at. This stat affect so much of the ninja world as speed alone is a great advantage to have over another. Without the required speed some taijutsu moves and even styles are impossible to learn. Do not be fool as just like the STR stat having the minimum SPD requirement does not mean you can master a move or style._

 **Attack Power(AP):** _Attack power is the amount of damage that your melee blows will do. STR is the base of your AP but can be enhanced by skills, weapons and many other things such as the environment._

 **Defense(DEF):** _DEF is the amount of damage that is reduced from attacks taken from enemies or the environment_ _ **(Fall damage).**_ _Gained by either skills or gear_

 **Evasion(EVA):** _EVA is a percentage chance of damage from a enemies melee attack to be 'dodged' ranges from 0% to 35% cannot go above 35% unless gained from a skill_

 **Crit Strike Rate(CSR):** _CSR is the chance at which an attack will crit or not. Applies to all attacks._

 **Crit Strike Bonus(CSB):** _CSB is the amount of damage that a crit will do. Max out at 300%_

After storing the information mentally I commanded the tutorial to continue. The stats screen dispersed and the words on the middle window changed.

 **Good! Now look to your right and you will see your inventory. As you can see you have some items that you bought from the store. Open one of them up!**

I nodded then proceeded to check my inventory and found everything I bought from the store. On the bottom right of the window had the remaining amount of points to use in the store and another icon and counter for Ryo. I decided to open up the **[Ninja Starter kit]** and a bunch of notifications popped up in front of the screens.

 **[Ninja Starter kit removed]**

 **[Elemental Nation History], [Molding Chakra exercise], [Leaf Sticking exercise], [Academy three], [Basic Academy Taijutsu], [Academy General Education] obtained! Stored in inventory**

I decided to use all of those items and another window with some more notifications popped up.

 **[Elemental Nation History], [Academy General Education] added to 'knowledge' page!**

 **Skills:**

 **Molding Chakra exercise(Passive) Level Max:** _Gives the ability to use chakra_

 **Leaf Sticking exercise(Active) Level 0 [EXP: 0/50]:** _Use your chakra to stick a leaf to your head (Limit 1 leaf). Prerequisite:_ **[Molding Chakra exercise]** (20 CP Initiate, 10 CP per minute)

 **Body Replacement Technique(Active) Level 0 [EXP: 0/50]:** _Switch places with another object, one of the fundamentals of a ninja_ (50 CP per use)

 **Clone Technique(Active) Level 0 [EXP: 0/50]:** _Makes a intangible copy of one's body used to confuse. Does not have the ability to attack_ (5 CP per clone)

 **Transformation Technique(Active) Level 0 [EXP: 0/50]:** Use your chakra to cloak your body and disguise yourself. This is not a physical transformation but putting a cloak over your body. (50 CP Initiate, 15 CP per minute)

 **Basic Academy Taijutsu(Passive) Level 0 [EXP: 0/50]:** _The basic taijutsu style taught to all academy students. A style made to work well with the clans of Konoha. (+1 STR, +1 SPD)_

 **Perks:**

 **Genius: +50% EXP gain towards levels and skills**

 **Cute kid: +50% reputation gain with woman -25% reputation gain with men**

 **Orphan: -parents, in depth details of every red light districts in elemental nations on 'map', +50% EXP gain from skills in [Underground] and [gambling] categories.**

 **Reincarnated: Knowledge from another world**

 **Gamer body: unlimited stamina, never need to rest. Sleeping state regenerates HP and CP at a faster rate**

 **Bloodlines:**

 **Unknown(father bloodline)[Dominant]: ?, +2 SPD per level, +1% EVA per 5 levels**

 **Unknown(mother bloodline)[Recessive]: ?, +1 STR per 2 levels, +50% exp boost to skill in [kenjutsu] and [Weapon throwing] category**

Nodding for what seems to have been the 50th time today I command the tutorial to continue.

 **Great! Please command a map to open for us to continue!**

After doing so another window popped up with the whole earth grayed out except for an area around a white cursor which I am assuming is me. Walking forward I could see the cursor moving proving my theory. The windows stayed at a locked position on my body about an arms length away as I moved towards and away from them. The words changed stopping me from experimenting as I started reading it.

 **This here is your 'map'. On this map is the whole world is at your display. However most of the world is grayed out as this map only shows parts that you have been to and seen. The more you see of an area the more realistic the map will come. Enter a town and walk around and the map will update simultaneously. On this map you can make markers for important places. When you are ready to move on command me.**

After inspecting the map I could tell I was spawned in fire country on the border by rain. Finally I commanded the tutorial to continue.

 **Please dismiss the map by command. If you have any more question just command 'help' and I will appear. Do you have any more questions?**

I commanded no and dismissed all the windows currently opened. I looked at the rising sun and smiled thinking about all the woma- I mean people I can save.

* * *

A/N: And that is it for chapter one, hopefully you guys like it and if you don't? Tell me why. I am open to any criticism as long as it isn't just straight flame. Sure flame me for my shitty grammar or how I am a shit author but at least tell me how I can get better… Anyways bye


End file.
